


King of the Underworld

by Shadow1441



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Death, F/M, Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slytherin Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441
Summary: Harry James Potter is as light as you can get, it doesn't matter that he grew up in an orphanage or that his guardian is not exactly a light wizards, he never gets into trouble, everyone loves him and he is the perfect savior... at least Dumbledore seems to think so, everyone else...not so much. What will happen when this mysterious child enters Hogwarts and turns the Wizarding World completely upside down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will only write this once......I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU RECOGNIZE EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING....wheeew now that we got that over with......Happy Reading I hope you like it!

Hadrian Aurelius Salazar Riddle sat on the old stairs of his orphanage, eavesdropping on the old man who was trying to take someone away from his domain.

“Ahh, hello Mr. Silvex, I am here about Harry Potter, I sent you a letter a few weeks ago, if you remember.” Hadrian, from the shadows, frowned at the old man in confusion, there has never been anyone named Harry in the orphanage as long as he could remember, and he could remember quite a bit.

“Of course Mr. Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now about young Harry, is there anything you need to know to make sure the school accepts him or would you like to see him right away?” Mr. Silvex answered, already turning towards to stairs. 

Hadrian widened his eyes as he finally realized they were talking about him, he quickly ran towards his room. As he was about to close the door fully, he heard Mr. Silvex start to describe him. He chuckled quietly at the absurd things his guardian was saying,  how all the other kids loved spending time with him and what a perfect child he was. He shook his head in amusement as he sat down in one of his armchairs and picked up a book from his stack of potion books that he got for his birthday from his uncle. Just as he was about to start reading about the Drink of Despair Potion, Dumbledore walked into his room and sat in the chair across from him. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the man’s twinkling eyes and happy demeanor and quickly put down his book, making sure to hide the title, and stared straight at the man. Hadrian smiled when he saw how uncomfortable the man was getting and decided to start talking.

“Hello sir, my name is Hadrian and you are?” He asked extending his arm and waiting for the man to respond.

“Hello Harry, I am...” 

“It’s Hadrian, sir” Hadrian interrupted, letting the smile slip off his face.

“Oh, of course, I am sorry my boy, I thought...never mind, so Hadrian, I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” He said as he shook Hadrian’s outstretched hand, “ Just to get everything straight, Harr..I mean Hadrian, did anything strange ever happen to you, something that you couldn’t explain?” Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the question, really could this man be any more obvious.

“Strange, sir?” he asked, playing with the man for a moment.

“Yes Hadrian, something that you could not explain, like a flying cookie or changing someone’s hair color?”

”Was that supposed to happen to me, sir?” Hadrian asked hiding a smirk at Dumbledore's worried face.

“Yes my boy, are you  _ sure _ nothing strange happened?” Dumbledore asked, his happy demeanor quickly fading.

Hadrian grinned a little, blushing with fake embarrassment and looked, “Well sir, now that I think about it, there was this one time when I was younger, I changed my teacher's hair green and silver and another time when I changed my toy lion into a toy snake...”

“My boy that is amazing, such transfigurations with accidental magic!” 

“Magic, sir?” Hadrian almost rolled his eyes at his own acting.

“Yes Hadrian, you are a wizard and you will be going to a wizard school, just like your parents.” Dumbledore said happily.

“How am I a wizard, sir? Where my parents wizards too….did they not want me?” Hadrian asked sadly while standing up and turning towards a window to hide his amusement.

“Oh, no my boy, you see Hadrian, both of your parents were wizards but they were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He tried to kill you too but the curse bounced off your forehead and that is why you have your scar.” 

“Scar? Sir, I don’t have a scar.” Hadrian said as he brushed away some of his shoulder length hair away from his forehead and turned to look at a shocked Dumbledore.

‘Oh that’s alright, I know he is Harry Potter, even though he is a bit tall and those perfect green eyes of his and those regal looks might pose a slight problem since he looks nothing like James or Lily….it might be a bit difficult to prove without the scar….but at least he will be sorted into Gryffindor, much easier to manipulate, the fools.’ Dumbledore looked down and mumbled under his breath. He looked up suddenly as though remembering something, “ Hadrian, I have to go now, but I will send a professor to escort you to Diagon Alley as soon as possible, if that is alright with you.”

“Dumbledore, sir, I want to go on my own if that is possible.” Hadrian said looking the headmaster straight in the eyes.

“That will be alright Hadrian, just...make sure no muggles see you. Diagon Alley is in the center of London, behind the Leaky Cauldron, just ask another wizard to help you, tell them you are Harry Potter if any trouble arises.” He said with a smile and once again twinkling eyes and quickly left the room.

As Dumbledore left the room, Mr. Silvex quickly entered, took off his glamor ring, and went to sit down on a chair.

“So, uncle Damion, what do you think?” Hadrian asked the man sitting in the chair.

“Hadrian, I think he will have quite a shocked when you are sorted into Slytherin and when he realizes you know everything.” Damion Silvex said with a grin and gleaming eyes.

“Why in the world would he be shocked when I am sorted into Slytherin, I dropped so many hints I would have thought a door knob could figure it out?!? He can’t always be that bad!” Hadrian said as he plopped himself down in the opposite chair and traced the silver snake necklace that hung around his neck. 

“Oh no Hadrian, he’s  _ worse _ !” Damion said, laughing at the look of bewilderment on Hadrian’s face. “So, are you going to Diagon Alley alone? Or is your guardian allowed to join you?”

Hadrian rubbed his face “Of course you can come, although we might have a problem with the whole dark vampire thing.”

Damion laughed and showed his fangs with a raised eyebrow, “What, is the wizarding world worried about poor Harry Potter being escorted by an evil death-eater vampire?” 

Hadrian rolled his eyes and picked up the potion book he was reading before he was rudely interrupted. He already started reading when he realized Damion was still there.

“Well? What are you waiting for, a  _ crucio _ ? Leave!” Hadrian said not taking his eyes off the book and casting a hex at the sitting man. 

“Fine brat, but we’re leaving tomorrow at noon, don’t oversleep.” Damion laughed out as he ran out of the room narrowly escaping the wandless and wordless hex.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian and Damion stood in front of The Leaky Cauldron getting ready for the inevitable chaos that was sure to ensure when they entered the pub. With a huff Hadrian patted down his dark hair and walked through the doors and straight to the man at the counter.

“Hello, I need to get to Diagon Alley.” he told the man and waited for the man to react.

“Names’ Tom, you a muggleborn aren’t ya, quite rude if I do say so myself.” Tom frowned as he washed a very dirty looking mug. Hadrian grimaced in disgust. How could people  _ drink _ from that?

“Not quite, this here is Harry Potter!” Damion appeared beside him silently with a wide grin that showed the tips of his fangs. Thankfully, Tom was too busy staring at Hadrian to notice the vampire.

Tom dropped the mug in surprise,” Oh Merlin, _You’re_ Harry Potter!” 

“Actually it’s Hadrian, and I would like to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible…. _ please _ .” Hadrian said impatiently as he realized most people in the Cauldron were staring at them.

“Oh yes, yes, of course, here, follow me.” he said as he disappeared behind the counter.

Damion and Hadrian quickly followed, all the while ignoring the very intense stares sent their way. When they stood in front of the wall, Hadrian didn’t bother remembering the pattern or looking amazed at the ally since he had been there before, he didn’t really get why they didn’t floo here in the first place, something about the authentic experience or something. Hadrian rolled his eyes and walked to Gringotts ignoring everyone in his way, Damion like always, followed like a lost puppy behind him. 

As soon as they walked into Gringotts they were surrounded by goblins trying to help. Hadrian laughed as one of the goblins in the back jumped up and down trying to be seen. Hadrian calmly walked towards one of the more calm looking goblins and bowed.

“May the blood of you enemies flow, sir.” Hadrian said politely, as he got up he quickly elbowed his uncle to do the same.

With wide eyes the goblin bowed back, “And may your vaults fill with gold, my name is Ulnar, what can I do for you today Heir Riddle?”

“May we go somewhere more private Ulnar, this information might be dangerous if heard by the wrong people.” Hadrian said as he looked around the bank and at the, now disappointed, goblins.

“Of course Mr. Riddle, follow me.” With that Ulnar walked into a small room not far from where they were standing. 

Hadrian already started walking when he noticed his uncle was being pulled out of the bank by the goblin guards, he quickly walked towards them but was too late since they already pushed him out the doors and keyed the wards to not let him enter. With a shrug at the closed doors he turned and walked into the room Ulnar disappeared into earlier. When he sat down in the chair he noticed Ulnar looking very nervous.

“Ulnar, is everything alright? You look nervous.” He asked politely as he relaxed into the chair.

“Everything is fine Mr. Riddle, I am just a bit nervous, I only started working here a little while back and I have heard so much about you and your father, it is difficult to keep myself from jumping around like some of the others.” He said with a nervous smile and opened a folder on his desk. “So, Mr. Riddle, what did you want to talk about privately?”

“You see Ulnar, yesterday I was told my name is Harry Potter, since I had no knowledge of such things I was very confused and almost got caught doing something I should not have been doing and to make sure that does not happen again, I wish to participate in an inheritance test, if that is alright with you?” Hadrian said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yes, that is alright, just place your blood on the paper and you will see your inheritance, it’s quite easy.” Ulnar said as he pulled out a blank piece of paper and a dagger.

Hadrian took the dagger, carefully cut his finger and let five drops of blood drip onto the parchment. As soon as his blood hit the parchment it disappeared and in its place words started to appear.

**Name:**

Hadrian Aurelius Salazar Riddle

Harry James Potter (by Adoption)

**Date of Birth:**

29th of July 1980

**Parents:**

Tom Marvolo Riddle (Father)

Eleanor Lilith Rune (Mother)

James Potter (Magicly Adopted Father)

Lillian Potter née Evans (Magicly Adopted Mother)

**Inheritances:**

Slytherin (Blood, Heir)

Ravenclaw (Blood, Lord)

Riddle (Blood, Heir)

Rune (Blood, Lord)

Potter (Magic, Lord)

Peverell (Blood and Magic, Lord)

Black (Magic, Heir)

Gaunt (Blood, Heir)

Gryffindor (Disinherited)

**Vaults:**

Slytherin Vault

Slytherin Artifact Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Ravenclaw Artifact Vault

Riddle Vault

Rune Vault

Potter Vault

Peverell Vault

* Black Vault

Sirius Black’s Vault (Temporary)

Gaunt Vault 

Personal Vault of Hadrian Aurelius Salazar

* Under no circumstances should the vault be opened or used by Sirius Black without permission of a dark aligned family member.

**Properties:**

*Slytherin- Small Manor

Ravenclaw- Manor, Castle

Rune- Island, Cottage, Shadow Manor

Potter- Sold

Peverell - All Destroyed

Gaunt -Sold

**Businesses:**

Pointed Needle 35% (Knockturn Alley) 

**Magic:**

Parselmagic (Blood)

Parseltongue (Blood)

Shadow Magic (Blood)

Animagus (One)

Wandless Magic

Natural Legilimency (Magic) 

**Magical Guardian/s:**

Damion Silvex (Royal Vampire, King)

Elyria Silvex née Onyx (Royal Vampire)

Lucius Malfoy (Godfather, Human)*

Severus Snape (No relation, Human)**

*Only if Damion or Elyria are unable to fulfill guardianship roles

** If Lucius is unable then the guardianship role shall go to Severus, under no circumstances should the guardianship fall to Albus Dumbledore or any other  _ light _ aligned wizard.

**Godparents:**

Lucius Malfoy (Godfather)

Narcissa Malfoy née Black (Godmother)

Sirius Black (Adopted Godfather)

Hadrian’s eyes grew wider and wider with each new line that he read, by the time he was done Ulnar was also frozen in shock and fear.

“Mr. Riddle, I think we need to go to the Head Goblin as soon as possible.” He stated with a trembling voice as he stood up and got ready to leave.

“Yes, I think that would be for the best.” Hadrian said as he also stood up, “Lead the way Ulnar.” he said, still staring at the parchment grasped in his hands. 

They both walked quietly towards the Head Goblin’s office, ignoring the stares of the other goblins and wizards. As soon as they entered the office, Ulnar grabbed the parchment from Hadrian’s hands and took it to the Head Goblin who was sitting on his tall chair. Ulnar quickly left the room, as soon as the Head Goblin read the parchment he looked up at Hadrian.

“So you are the one making my employees act like children, Harry Potter?” He asked looking over his round glasses and raising a none existent eyebrow.

“I prefer to go by Hadrian Riddle if that is alright with you.” Hadrian told the Head Goblin with a sly smile, tracing the snake necklace around his neck.

The Head Goblin seemed to smile back,” Of course Heir Riddle, I would not have it any other way.” the goblin said as he read through the parchment a few more times to make sure he was not seeing things.” Heir Riddle I think we should do something about all of these accounts. With your permission I would like to combine some of the vaults together and choose an account manager for the accounts, I would also like to get all your titles and lordships handled as soon as possible and get your magical guardian sorted as well, which might pose a slight problem, but nothing that can’t be fixed with a bit of goblin manipulation.” The Head Goblin said as he created a chair for Hadrian to sit on and lowered his desk to be at the same level as Hadrian. “So young heir, what shall we do with the vaults?”

Hadrian sat down in the chair with a smile spreading across his face, “Well sir, I would like the Potter vault combined with the Peverell Vault, I also want the Rune vault combined with my personal vault, and since my father is temporarily “missing” I would also like to temporarily combine the Riddle and Gaunt Vaults with the Main Slytherin Vault, Which would leave me with my personal vault, the Peverell vault, the Black Vault, the two Ravenclaw vaults and the two Slytherin vaults.” He said as he watched the Head Goblin write everything down. “As for my account manager, I am sure Ulnar is fit to perform the duty, although only for the Ravenclaw, Peverell, Black and my personal vault since I assume father has his own account manager for his Slytherin accounts, am I correct in assuming such a thing?”

The Head Goblin nodded once more, “Yes Heir Riddle you are correct, Your father’s account manager is named Lurrig, if you ever need to see him, ask and he will be called. As for Ulnar, I shall inform his as soon as you leave so he may start combining the vaults as soon as possible. As for your titles, you are heir to many lordships, many of which you will be able to claim once you turn thirteen, those include, the lordship of Potter, Rune, Peverell, and Ravenclaw, and if Sirius Black passes away before your thirteenth birthday, you shall claim the lordship of Black as well. Since your father is not exactly deceased, you will not be able to claim the lordships that belong to your father, which are the Slytherin and Gaunt Lordships. Until you turn thirteen and claim the lordships you may wear the heir rings of all of the houses your are lord and heir of.” 

All seven of the rings appeared before Hadrian and he slowly started putting them on. "Sir, how come my guardians are still the ones my father specified and not the ones my adoptive parents chose, and why in the world was I disinherited from Gryffindor?” He asked as he put the last ring on his finger and they all merged into one, with the Potter heir ring showing.

The Goblin seemed lost in thought for a moment, “Heir Riddle, you might not know this, but, contrary to what your uncles thought, you were not blood adopted, Dumbledore  _ wanted _ to secretly adopt you into the Potter family without James and Lily knowing, you were  _ supposed  _ to be blood adopted when you showed signs of accidental magic, obviously that did not happen and thus you only count as a Potter in the magical sense, since your parents  _ assumed _ you were their son and made you their heir, that is why your blood father’s will precedes that of the Potters’ will and in turn Dumbledore’s wishes. As for why you were disinherited, I think the problem is that you are heir to Slytherin, and since the two founders disagreed with each other so much they decided to make sure that a single person would not control both houses at once. Since you are most closely tied to Slytherin, you got disinherited from Gryffindor. Anymore questions, young heir?” The Head Goblin asked calmly.

When Hadrian shook his head, the goblin continued. “Now we reach the problem with your magical guardian. Now I must warn you that this information is quite delicate and should be dealt with carefully unless you want the whole wizarding world on your back. Yesterday, Albus Dumbledore came to Gringotts and claimed he was your magical guardian, he argued since your other magical guardians are vampires, I have no idea how he found  _ that  _ out but he said they are unable to look after a magical child, which is rubbish if you ask me, in any case he claimed he was your magical guardian, we obviously checked all the records and it turned out that your current magical guardian, Damion Silvex, is not actually allowed by the ministry to care for a magical minor.” 

Hadrian stared at the Head Goblin with a look of growing terror for a moment before he schooled his features into a cold frown. “Going by the look on your face you do not like the idea of Dumbledore being your guardian and I completely agree, that is why we looked deeper into your records and found that Lucius Malfoy was to be your guardian if anything were to happen, we are at the moment corresponding with Lucius Malfoy who has agreed to be your guardian, now all we need is your confirmation and he will be your magical guardian, and not even Dumbledore will be able to go against that.” He said with a dark chuckle.

“Sir, does he know that I am also Hadrian Riddle?” Hadrian asked with a frown,” If possible, I would like him and everyone else to think I am just Harry Potter.” 

The Head Goblin nodded his head, “Well young heir, your legal name is actually Harry Potter and unless you decide to change it no one will know otherwise, even your magical guardian, whoever it may be.”

With a thoughtful look Hadrian frowned, “Sir, does he not find it suspicious that he is listed as my guardian, when it is quite obvious my ‘parents’ and Lucius were on opposite sides of the war?” he asked, a frown still marring his features.

“You don’t have to worry about any of that, I told him that since he is a trusted upstanding pureblood wizard we choose him as your magical guardian for your protection, I don’t know why I have to warn _you_ about not telling anyone this information, but don’t tell anyone, _especially_ Lucius, about your say in the guardianship. Once you agree with the guardianship any who know your other identity will be placed under an unbreakable vow unless you tell them otherwise” The Head Goblin watched as Hadrian nodded, a slow smirk spreading across his features, and was enveloped by a bright light.

Still smirking Hadrian stood up, bowed to him and left the room as though he did not find out he was heir to seven different families and Dumbledore wasn't trying to control his life. With a raised eyebrow the Head Goblin turned towards the guards posted inside the room who were looking ready to run after the boy and make sure he didn’t kill Albus Dumbledore.

_ Well, _ he thought to himself with a shake of his head, _ that was interesting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too confusing or weird...sorry.....I'm going to go now. (squeaks in embarrassment and hides in the shadows)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errrr....Sorry for the wait, school was a bit hectic and then thanksgiving happened....and yah!
> 
> Sorry again! 
> 
> Here is another chapter, hope you like it!
> 
> (P.S I wrote it on my phone so it might be formatted weird.)

When Hadrian walked out of the bank he was meet with an amusing sight of his uncle trying to hide behind a bench from a bunch of aurors. Knowing that his uncle would only make it worse he decided to intervene.

“Excuse me, sir, what is going on?” he asked as he stepped innocently in front of a wand that was pointed at his uncle.

“Move out of the way kid! That’s a vampire right there and he is going to attack everyone, he even started hissing at people when they passed and his eyes started to glow.” An auror screamed at him.

“Ummm, that is not a vampire, sir. That is my uncle, he wasn’t going to attack anyone, I promise, he was just frightened, he went through a traumatic experience when he was captured by You-Know-Who and now he is very afraid of people and wands, we were just going to visit the bank and then go straight to St. Mungo’s, just like mother said, for his therapy session and medication, please sir, don’t hurt him, my mother will be very cross with me and wont let me go to Hogwarts since this will be my third time scaring my uncle and forgetting to bring him to the hospital. Please sir, can you forgive me, it will never happen again!” Hadrian said as he forced tears to fall down his cheeks and looked at his feet.

The auror looked at him with a frown, “Well, if that there is your human uncle, then I don't see a reason for your detainment.” The auror put away his wand with a huff and turned to leave. “Oh, and kid, maybe you should tell your mother to leave the poor man at the hospital, just so this doesn't happen again, ehh?” He said, chuckling, before turning away and leaving Hadrian and his uncle surrounded by the other aurors.

The surrounding aurors looked at each other in confusion for a moment, shrugged their shoulders at the same time and walked away leaving the pair wondering about the stupidity of the wizarding population.

As soon as the aurors disappeared from sight his uncle turned to him with a scowl. “Really Hadrian, afraid of wands and people?!? How do you even come up with such rubbish,” he snorted, “and seriously? Traumatic experience, as if, I bet I have cast a crucio on at least three of them before. ” He shook his head in annoyance at Hadrian’s evil smirk. “Nevermind, forget I said anything, what did the goblins tell you?”

“Well they told me loads of stuff, mostly that you aren’t my guardian anymore.” Hadrian said as he started walking towards Knockturn Alley, he realized his uncle wasn't moving. “Hurry up!” He yelled. His uncle quickly ran up to him.

“So, who is your guardian now….just a warning, if it’s Dumbledore I’m going to kill him right now, without your blasted plan.” his uncle told him as he caught up.

Hadrian rolled his eyes,” If it was Dumbledore, he would already be dead. As for my guardian….it’s Lucius Malfoy.” He said with a smirk.

His uncle groaned, “Of all people! Even Dumbledore would be a better guardian, at least he doesn't hate me so much, seriously what does Lucius have against me it’s not like he’s a werewolf or something….I mean even Greyback doesn't hate me as much and he’s a bloody werewolf…….well at least now I have more time to spend with Elyria and the twins.” he said with a sigh.

They were calmly walking towards The Poisoned Scholar when Hadrian suddenly froze. “Uncle Damion….if you’re here, then who’s at the orphanage?” Hadrian asked slowly.

His uncle shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t know, isn’t there that lady who ran it before I did, she is probably watching them right now, happy to get her job back.”

Hadrian blinked a few times before he started walking again. “Actually, you killed her when you tried to kidnap me, I don’t think she can watch children when she is dead.” He stopped outside the store.” You might want to check up on the kids before they burn down the orphanage uncle, you know, in case it happens again! I will meet you there after I buy my ‘school’ supplies, alright?”

His uncle slowly nodded while mumbling something akin to there is no way they could set fire to the building again, I burnt all the burning supplies….right? and quickly apparated away.

Hadrian shook his head at his uncle and walked into the store, as he entered, he quickly hid in the potions section when he noticed Lucius Malfoy buying some books. Hadrian frowned, of all the places to find the man he would not have expected it to be at a book shop. Deciding that hiding from Malfoy is really more trouble than it’s worth, he looked through the many books in the store until he found some very dark books that could probably get him sent to Azkaban. As he was going to the counter he noticed Lucius was still there. Seriously, what was the man doing, buying a library? With a groan of annoyance he cast a wandless glamour that made him look like a younge carbon copy of his father except with freaky glowing yellow eyes, and pointy ears and walked up to the counter next to Lucius.

“Hello, Ms.Grimm.” He said with a small wave and a smile. Lucinda Grimm smiled at him curiously, not recognizing him under the glamour since normally he looked more like mother’s side of the family with a smaller pointed nose, green eyes, a thinner face, and wispy long black hair that looked like shadows were dancing on his head although he did inherit his father’s lips, cheekbones, and, when angry, some of his father’s red eye color, oh and you can’t forget the freaky height.

“Hello. Mr…” She asked, ignoring the annoyed blond standing next to Hadrian.

“Rune, Thomas Rune.” Hadrian said. As he put the books on the counter, he noticed the blonde’s eyes go a bit wide at seeing the titles.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be reading such books, Mr. Rune?” The blonde said with a sneer, ignoring the pointed look on Ms. Grimm’s face.

“Sir, I would advise you to not critise my reading material, you do not know the manner of my education and thus cannot inform me what I should or should not be doing. Actually you shouldn’t even be conversing with me, I know what I’m doing and have enough money to support my interests, unlike some people who can’t even afford a few dark books.” Hadrian said without turning to look at the seething blonde.

“That would be 20 galleons, Mr. Rune.” Ms. Grimm said with a poorly hidden smile.

Hadrian smiled, took out his silver and green gringotts card and handed it to Ms. Grimm who, after raising her eyebrow at the name on the card, tapped it with her wand and twenty galleons appeared on the table.

“I hope you have a nice day Mr. Rune, I hope to see you again soon.” She said with a small smirk as she handed Hadrian his books and card.

Hadrian quickly put the books into an invisible pouch that he had on him at all times and tried to leave the store. Only to be stopped halfway through the door by the voice of Lucius Malfoy ringing through the surprisingly empty store.” Did your parents not teach you manners? It is rude to insult and ignore your betters.”

Hadrian turned towards Lucius with fake tears in his eyes and a frown. “No sir. They did not teach me manners. How could they, when your kind killed them.” He said wiping a tear away.

“Goodbye...Lucius Malfoy.” With that he walked out of the store, leaving a surprised blond and a gaping shop keeper behind, the latter wondering if the boy had a deathwish.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked towards his other uncle’s wand shop already forgetting the annoying blond man that would soon be his guardian. There was no way he would allow himself to be restrained by a light wand when he, Hadrian Aurelius Salazar Riddle, had an uncle who was a wand maker, a much better one than Ollivander in his opinion.

The door swung open and he was greeted with a wand pointed to his throat by a hooded man.

“Who are you and what are you doing here, child?!?” The man growled and Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

“I am Hadrian Riddle and you are…”

The man narrowed his eyes, “ I own this store and you’re lying! One more chance, who are you?!?”

Hadrian groaned as he realized he still had the glamour on, he quickly took the glamour off and grabbed the wand that was starting to glow Avada Kedavra green.

“Seriously Kern? I thought you would at least sense I was your nephew, you are a vampire after all.” He said as he pulled the wand from his uncle’s hand. His uncle rolled his eyes while trying to hide his blush as he went to stand behind the counter.

“Knock next time and I might not try to kill you.” Kern said as he looked around the shop in confusion. “Where is my brother, if I may ask?” He asked, staring at the surprisingly nervous looking boy in front of him.

“Errr..he left?” He said not looking at his uncle. Kern raised an eyebrow. After a moment Hadrian sighed and looked up at his uncle. “ Fine, he left the kids at the orphanage all alone, was almost attacked by a bunch of aurors, got kicked out of Gringotts, and then apparated back to the orphanage to watch the kids.”

After a moment of silence Kern burst out laughing and looked at Hadrian expectedly.” Well? I told you it would happen again, now give it to me.”

Hadrian extended the wand towards his uncle while smiling innocently. His uncle just raised his eyebrow.” Not the wand Hadrian, give me the ring, I won the bet.”

Hadrian took a few steps backwards and tried to get closer to the door. “ Well you see...Lucy ate it.”

His uncle blinked a few times and sat down on a chair with a thump. “What was Damion thinking?!? A girlfriend, at your age. That it, you are coming to live with me…...wait a moment, your girlfriend ate the ring? That’s not possible. Where is the ring, what did you do with it!?!” He said as he jumped up from the chair and glared at Hadrian.

“I do not have a girlfriend! It’s my owl and she did eat it, I even have a moving picture as proof.” Hadrian said defensively with a scowl.

“Of course you would name your owl Lucy and take a picture of when she is eating something important…..Where did you even get an owl, I thought Damion wouldn’t let you go to Diagon Alley?” Kern said as he started digging somewhere behind the counter for no reason.

“Damion said I couldn't go to Diagon Alley alone.” He said with an eye roll. “Now I want to get a wand from you before Lucius takes me away from the orphanage and drags me to Ollivanders.”

“Fine, but don’t think for one second that I will forget about the ring, you will give it to me as soon as your owl...you know. Anyways, I think I have the perfect wand for you, Ash and Yew with Shadow Pheonix feather and Therestral hairs, both soaked in Basilisk venom, 11 ½ inches, now I just have to find it.” He continued looking behind the counter when he suddenly froze. “Lucius? As in Lucius Malfoy? Why would he be dragging you anywhere I thought that was my brother’s job?”

“Right, about that, Dumbledore found out about Damion being a vampire and that is apparently illegal or something and Lucius is next on the list and now that he is my legal guardian…” Hadrian left the rest unsaid and watched his uncle's reaction carefully.

His uncle’s eyes widened and a look of panic momentarily flashed across his face as he pulled out a box from under the counter.” Hadrian you can’t tell him anything, I don’t care if he is the most loyal Death Eater alive, you can’t tell him a single thing, do you understand me?!? Not about me, and not a single thing about you being the Dark Lord’s son.”

Hadrian narrowed his glowing green eyes at his uncle who was turning even more pale by the second. “Why?”

Kern put the box onto the counter and swished his wand around, most likely checking for people and putting up privacy wards. He took a deep breath and started to speak.” You see a few days before you were born your mother started to feel sick, and she went to St. Mungo’s, everyone was against the action as it would warn Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was having a child. Your mother was very trusting of Dumbledore, she told him about her marriage to the Dark Lord in secret hoping he would not tell anyone or use it against her all while helping her child if something were to go wrong. As you already know there was a prophecy made about a child born on the 31st of July, you also already know two families were expecting a child that would be born around the end of July. When the Potter child was stillborn, Dumbledore remembered that your mother died a few days before while giving birth to you so he quickly switched you and the dead Potter boy and erased the Potter’s memories so they would accept you as their child, if I am guessing correctly Damion has already told you this,” At Hadrian’s nod he continued.” but what he probably didn’t mention, because he didn’t know, was that I was there when Dumbledore switched the babies. It would not be such a big deal if Dumbledore didn’t see me, I would have went and told the Dark Lord the truth, but alas he did.”

Hadrian frowned in confusion, “What were you doing in a hospital watching me, I mean seriously, how creepy are you people… And really, why didn’t you tell me my name is Harry Potter, you have no idea how confused I was when Dumbledore called me that. ”

Kern rolled his eyes, “I did tell you, I said you were switched with the Potter baby, I thought it was quite obvious that you were Harry Potter.” At Hadrian’s blank stare he continued” Anyways, the Dark Lord commanded me to watch over his wife and child, and it’s not creepy, he was just worried, and for a good cause. Anyways after he switched the you and the Potter boy he…he came up to me and told me to swear a vow that I would not tell the Dark Lord about what happened to his child, he threatened to kill you if I did not agree, so I did. Your father was enraged when he return from a raid and found out his wife and child were dead. Since he had nothing to lose he decided to attack the Longbottoms and the Potters and kill the prophesied child. By the time I found a loophole in the vow and told Damion, it was already too late and the Dark Lord was gone. You can’t tell any Death Eaters at all, about this since they will think I knew about you and didn’t tell the Dark Lord because I am loyal to Dumbledore, and if you could, make sure Damion doesn't tell anyone who you are either, at least for now. ” He explained while looking guiltily at the ground and pushing the box with the wand closer to Hadrian.

Ignoring his guilty uncle for the moment, he opened the box on the counter and took out the wand. He marveled at how slick and beautiful it was and waved it around little. As soon as he did, a warm feeling enveloped him and the wand seemed to hiss, black, green and silver light filled up the empty shop. He quickly grabbed a wrist wand holster from a random shelf and put it on, all the meanwhile watching his uncle look at the ground and trying to find something to say.

“So father has no idea that I am actually alive and I have to keep it a secret because you don’t want to be killed by loyal Death Eaters, right?”

His uncle nodded glumly and looked up, still not looking Hadrian in the eyes. “ I am truly sorry, when you father returns you can tell him and the Death Eaters the truth if you want, but only as long as your father will be there, otherwise I fear the rest of them will kill me without listening to my side of the story.”

“Relax Kern, I wasn’t planning on telling Malfoy and I won’t tell anyone until my father is back, hopefully he won’t try to murder me or something before I explain everything to him. Even though I understand, did it not occur to you that you should have told me a bit earlier so I could modify my plans a bit?” Hadrian asked with an eyeroll as he watched his uncle visibly relax.

His uncle weakly smiled at him thankfully,” Thank you.” He looked out the window and noticed that it was darker than usual. “Hadrian, I think you better go before it gets too dark in the Alley.” He said a bit sadly with a wave and escorted him towards the door.

As soon as he left the store he apperated. As he got his bearings he noticed he was standing in the middle of a field. With a small shrug he decided to look around and try to find the orphanage. He looked around for a few hours until his feet felt like they were about to fall off. He quickly sat down in some grass only to come face to face with his horrified uncle that was covered in blood. WIth a startled yelp Hadrian jumped up from his position and pulled his uncle up.

“They did it, they actually did it!” Damion screamed, horrified.

“Did what?” Hadrian asked trying to figure out what would make his undead uncle panic.

“The little monsters BURNED the bloody orphanage down! There is nothing left! They killed her too! And they even tried to burn me!” Suddenly he calmed down, as though a switch was pulled. ”At least I killed them for killing Daphne!” He laughed maniacally. “You got what you deserved you little monsters, killing my precious Daphne is a no no! My beautiful, gentle Daphne I have gotten your revenge!”

“Uncle Damion calm down!” Hadrian said as he took a few steps back from his insane uncle and tried to remember who Daphne was.

“NO! My Daphne is gone! I will not calm down! Everyone is going to be gone soon and I will have no one left! Not even you!”

Hadrian tried to find something comforting to say, “Uncle Damion, you got your revenge, I may live somewhere else but you will still be my uncle, and you have your mate and your children. You will not be alone, you will never be alone!”

Suddenly his uncle froze. “I have a mate and children?.....Who are you?”

Hadrian slowly nodded and took out the new wand his uncle gave him. He quickly ran a strong diagnostic spell he read about and waited for it to do something. A few seconds later words appeared over the tip of the wand. Hadrian froze as he read the not-so innocent words. Confundus Charm - Strong - Albus Dumbledore. Rage filled him from head to toe. He didn’t mind if something like that was used on him but targeting his family was too much. He quickly whistled for Lucy, took out some parchment and charmed it to record anything he said.

“Dear Head Goblin, Forgive me for interrupting your evening but Dumbledore’s meddling has gone too far. Today he cast a spell on my uncle that would make him seem insane to other people. I hope that this does not come out as a command but I wish for your people to help me destroy Dumbledore and any who follow him freely. I apologize if this letter seems rude but I have realized that I am not able to deal with him on my own at this time and I am getting desperate. I would also like to know if we can come to a deal where I would be able to be checked for any spells or potions after the school year is over. And I would like to make an appointment to remove the spell on my uncle. Thank you for your time, Hadrian Aurelius Salazar Riddle.” He said as quickly as he could and sealed the parchment with the Riddle crest.

As Lucy landed on his shoulder he rubbed her yellowish white head, ignoring his emotionally unstable uncle in the background, and handed her the parchment. She grabbed it from his hand and tilted her head a little bit, wanting to be rubbed on her back. With an eyeroll he did as asked and waited for her to fly off. When she just sat there on his shoulder staring at his hand he realized she wanted her favorite meal, a perfectly made steak that cost almost 100 pounds to buy from a muggle store.

Hadrian just shook his head at his spoiled owl.” You know you remind me wayyy to much of Lucius…..you even have the same coloring as him and you are just as Slytherin and spoiled if not more. Now take the letter and I will give you a whole plate of the expensive steak you want, when you come back. Deal?”

Lucy eyed him smugly, nodded and flew off with the letter hanging precariously from her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how that ending happened..........Seriously these characters have a mind of their own!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas.....or Yule....or whatever you do or don't celebrate! (I have always wanted to say that, since I only know people who celebrate Christmas!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the kind of short chapter. It was surprisingly difficult for me to write this for some reason so I spent a lot of time editing all the past chapter, there were some changes, mostly minor...I think, so if you want you can reread. Anyways.....Without further ado I present to you.....Hadrian and the Malfoys....Yup It has finally happened, we're getting so close to Hogwarts I can't wait! Happy reading!

Two weeks.

That’s how long Hadrian had to stay in a horrible little shack, alone since his uncle left after he was cleansed by the goblins, waiting for Lucius Malfoy to arrive. It was no one’s fault. Really. Ok, nevermind, it was his uncle’s fault.

In other words, when they arrived at the not so burned down orphanage, his uncle still covered in blood, there were people everywhere. As it turned out there was a fire, albeit a small one but still a fire. When the people realized that the head of the orphanage was covered in blood they called the police and Damion got fired on charges of neglect and attempted murder, funny enough, no one knew who the blood belonged to, not even Hadrian. He spent weeks trying to figure out when Dumbledore had the chance to...confound..his uncle and cover him in untraceable blood, he was quite frustrated and annoyed when there seemed to be no possible way for it to happen. So, when Lucius Malfoy arrived with his son in toe, Hadrian was not a very happy child.

“I am here to see, Harry Potter!” Lucius Malfoy announced tonelessly as he strut into the small shack that Hadrian and his uncle built out of old branches of wood that they found lying around, and looked around in distaste and wrinkled his nose in disgust as though smelling something foul, his son doing the same.

Hadrian looked up from a muggle book about Sherlock Holmes with a blank look on his face,” There is no one here who goes by that name, sir.” He said as he looked back down and continued reading.

“Oh? Well then you must be his muggle friend.” Lucius’ son said snidely, as he noticed the book that the dark haired boy was reading and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Hadrian watched from the corner of his eye as Lucius leveled his son with a look. “Draco, be nice.” He hissed stiffly and turned back to Hadrian. “Would you, by any chance, know when he is to return?” He tried, sounding like he despised the idea of asking a muggle for help. Hadrian looked up and raised his eyebrow. Didn’t he just say there was no one here who was named Harry? Seriously, were all wizards like this?

“I said, there is no one living here by that name.” He said blankly once more. And watched with hidden amusement as Draco started to open his mouth but shut it quickly as his father gave him another look. Hadrian tried not to laugh as he noticed the annoyance poorly hidden behind Draco’s Slytherin mask.

“And who are you then?” Lucius tried to ask with a smile, but it turned into more of a sneer.

Hadrian was really inclined to say his name was Thomas Rune, and say he was a wizard and he was here waiting for his friend. He could already see their reactions, Lucius’ eyes would widen and he would try to hide his surprise behind his mask which would fail miserably, all the while Draco would sneer and ask what a mudblood like him was doing living with The Boy-Who-Lived, and Lucius would try to keep Draco saying anything more and insulting someone who, more likely than not, knew quite a few bits more of unsavory magic than his only son and heir, could cast glamours before even starting Hogwarts and would likely be sorted into Slytherin and share a dorm with his son.

Hadrian sighed at the pleasant thought and faced the older Malfoy,” My name is Hadrian Potter, how may I help you?” The shock on both the Malfoy’s faces was truly priceless, he could probably sell the memory for hundreds of galleons. The smile that split across his face was, for once, fully authentic.

The older Malfoy was the first to recover from his shock and plastered a very fake smile on his face. “Well Harry,” he ignored the unamused look Hadrian sent his way.” You may not know this, but when a child goes into the magical world they acquire a magical guardian, as it turns out, since your parents are….deceased...I was appointed as your magical guardian by your parents’ will, we were great...friends before...the Light Lord killed them in their home and tried to kill you. That means that you will live with my family until you reach the age of majority.”

Hadrian blinked, he could not believe what he was hearing, did the wizarding world truly believe he was an idiot, he was raised by humans, not wolves, okay fine maybe not humans but still. With another blink he decided to milk it for what it was worth, might as well get on Lucius’ good side. “I go by Hadrian, and who is the Light Lord?”

Lucius seemed to be extremely please with the development. “The Light Lord is Albus Dumbledore. He was afraid that you would stop his muggle ideas and destroy him, so he decided to cut the bud before it bloomed, and kill you wh....”

Hadrian could not believe anyone would fall for that, and by the look on Draco’s face he didn’t understand why his father was spouting such nonsense either. Hadrian watched as Draco opened his mouth but then probably thought better of it and turned to examine one of Damion’s many left over potions. Hadrian turned towards a still talking Lucius and interrupted him.” Sir, someone already explained everything to me, could we go home now, please?” he asked a ruffled Lucius, who narrowed his eyes a bit and pursed his lips.

“We must go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies first, then we shall go to my home and get you settled down. Draco, come.” He smelled the air near Hadrian subtly one more time while they were leaving, and with a look of disgust turned towards Hadrian. “ Actually, we should wash that stench of vampire off you before we go to Diagon Alley, what would people say if they found out that the Malfoys spent any time with lowly bloodsuckers.” Draco visibly jumped away from whatever he was touching and wiped his hand on his robes while eyeing Hadrian with distaste.

Hadrian leveled him with a glare and followed Lucius out. Not bothering to take anything with him, since his uncle would come later on and take it to his private vault.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrrgh, why are the Malfoy's so hard to write! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit...strange, at least from my perspective. I have no idea how half of this stuff happened...Dobby for example, or Narcissa. Or any of this. So if it is a bit strange blame the characters, they just appeared on paper one day and tada they're there...sorry i'll stop now.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Shopping for school supplies with the Malfoy’s was not something Hadrian advised. Neither would he recommend anyone to be left alone with the young Malfoy heir. While the younger was surely not as bad as his father, he really didn’t know when to stop talking, Hadrian wasn’t sure if Lucius asked his son to befriend him, but, if he did, then the boy was not doing so well, the only thing on Hadrian’s mind was how quickly he could run away from the Malfoy without him noticing.

“Harry, are you listening, I asked you what house you think you will be in?” A rude voice interrupted his thoughts and he carefully looked at a scowling Draco, making sure not to mess up the measurements that Madam Malkin was recording.

“If you are going to call me by my name, call me Hadrian not…... _Harry_ …” He said with a dark look. Draco looked startled for a moment before his mask went back up, and he tried to scowl again, only this time he looked quite uncomfortable. The worst that could happen was that Lucius would find out that Hadrian is not the light savior everyone wants him to be, but he suspected he already knew, since he found him covered in vampire scent. Hadrian still could not believe it, Lucius actually made him wash himself! He thought with a grumble. Actually that brought a whole new question to the table, how did Lucius even know he lived with a vampire?

After making sure no one could see them he quickly cast a silencing spell around them and questioningly raised an eyebrow at the slightly uncomfortable blond, “How did your father know I lived with a vampire?”

Once more the reaction was priceless. A look of panic flashed across Draco’s face and his eyes widened and he looked around before he futilely tried to hide the reactions behind an unaffected mask. He should make a career out of this, he could call it _Demasking the Populus_ , Hadrian thought with amusement as he watched the poor blond struggle with his emotions.

Finally Draco seemed to compose himself, “I don’t know, _Hadrian_ ” He said curtly, sticking his chin up, “Why don’t you ask my father.” Rolling his eyes at Draco’s manner, Hadrian quickly dispelled the silencing spell and turned towards the front of the shop.

As though he was summoned by those words alone, Lucius Malfoy gracefully strode into the shop and quickly paid for their robes to be delivered to the Manor later that day. Ignoring everyone he walked to the two boys and raised a white eyebrow at his son’s crude mask. “Draco, Harry, come along, let us get your wands and….companions. Harry, this is your trunk, I already took the…. _liberty_ of purchasing all of the necessary supplies ” The older Malfoy said disdainfully while handing Hadrian a shrunken, green and black, trunk and walking out of the store.

As soon as Lucius turned around, Draco smirked, much more confident now that his father was here, at Hadrian and mouthed “Harry” as he followed his father out of the store. Hadrian sighed and turned to thank Madam Malkin who was looking at him sympathetically.

He smiled at her with a small shrug, “Thank you Madam, it was a pleasure.”

Madam Malkin smiled back, “You’re welcome young man. May I know your name for future reference?”

“Oh, of course, I’m Hadrian Potter.” He said as he hid the gleeful smirk trying to inch its way across his face as he watched the shock express itself on her’s.

Really, he should make a career out of this.

<><><>

“Checkmate.” Hadrian said, smirking slightly at the disgruntled blond sitting across from him, as he won his tenth round of wizarding chess in a row.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, “ You’re cheating, you couldn’t have won again! I am the best at chess.” Draco said as he puffed out his chest, “ Let's play another round.”

As Draco was setting up their eleventh game, Hadrian shook his head with a slight smile. They had been playing chess ever since they returned after their very quick trip to Diagon Alley. It lasted no more than 15 minutes since Hadrian took it upon himself to destroy the older Malfoy’s mask every few minutes until the man almost apparated away without Draco and Hadrian, it also didn’t help that he got himself a vicious black fox kit, Loki, that Lucius had to hold while he was getting a wand. Although his wand wasn’t that special, Elm and Phoenix feather, when the Phoenix feather turned out to be the brother core of his father’s wand, Lucius twitched quite violently, and when the wood turned out to be elm, a supposed pureblood only wood, Lucius grabbed Draco’s and Hadrian’s arms, quite forcefully if he may add, and quickly apparated straight from the shop, leaving a very confused Ollivander in his wake. Probably the most hilarious part of the day was when Lucius realized he still had the black kit attached to his arm by its claws, he screamed in anger and frustration and almost threw the fox at Hadrian and then stalked off to who knows where.

Ever since, Draco had been looking at him partially in awe and partially in shock, which was getting a bit annoying since he wouldn’t let Hadrian out of his sight and decided on playing chess to pass the time, which Draco had no chance at winning, since he played chess with his undead uncle almost everyday. Although, considering the fact that he quiet literally decimated Lucius’s emotional mask in less than 15 minutes….well, let’s just say that Hadrian didn’t really blame Draco for wanting to keep an eye on him.

“Harry, get your cat _off_ of me! My robes are expensive and your stupid pet is ruining them!” Hadrian was startled out of his thoughts by Draco grumbling.

“He’s a fox, and it’s Hadrian.” Hadrian said as he watched in hidden amusement as Draco tried to pull the tiny fox off his precious clothing.

Draco leveled him with an unamused glare. “I don’t care what it is, get it off me!”

“Draco, where is your father I can’t seem to fin...oh, Hello there, and who might you be?” Narcissa asked as she walked into the library, ignored her struggling son, and stood in front of Hadrian with a slight smile.

“I’m Had..”

“Mother, this is Harry Potter. He is going to be staying with us.” Draco interrupted Hadrian with a smug smirk towards him, while holding Loki by his scruff as far from himself as possible.

Narcissa turned and gave Draco a stern look. “ Draco, don’t interrupt, it’s indecorous.” Draco looked at his mother incredulously as she turned back towards a slightly snickering Hadrian. “I’m Narcissa, Draco’s mother, It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, I hope you are feeling welcomed in our humble home.”

“Call me Hadrian, and yes, I was welcomed quite pleasantly into your home by Lucius and Draco this morning and Draco has been quite a gracious host so far. Thank you for your concern Mrs. Malfoy.” he said with a slight chuckle as he carefully kissed her hand.

Narcissa looked mildly surprised. “I am very pleased to hear that. I hope the rest of your stay will be just as pleasant. And please, call me Cissa, I have a feeling you will be staying with us for a while.” She turned towards Draco. “ Draco, do you...Draco what _are_ you doing to the poor animal?!? Give it here right now!” To Hadrian’s amusement and Draco’s horror, Narcissa grabbed the yowling fox kit and started cooing at it. The fox kit suddenly stopped wiggling and yowling and stared with a look that was bordering on horror. Hadrian raised an eyebrow when Loki raised his eyes hopefully towards him, and tried to jump, to his great amusement Narcissa just pulled the poor kit even closer to herself.

“Narcissa put that thing down right now!” Lucius growled as he burst into the room, startling Narcissa who accidently dropped the kit. Loki quickly ran as far as he could and hid somewhere.

Narcissa looked vexingly at Lucius. “Look what you made me do, Lucius! Now we will never find him….” Suddenly Narcissa noticed that Lucius was wearing gloves. “Lucius...what happened to your hands?”

“It’s nothing to worry about.” He said as he smiled stiffly at his wife, ignoring a very smug looking Hadrian. “I cut my hands while feeding the peacocks.”

Hadrian tried to kept himself from snickering at Narcissa’s confused smile and Lucius’s lie, but he just couldn’t help himself. Draco, it seemed, also could not help himself, he didn’t even try to hid his amusement and laughed outright.

Both adults turned towards them, most likely startled by Draco’s open laughter. Hadrian wasn’t really surprised when Lucius glared at him at though it was all his fault, although to be fair, it was. What did surprise him was the way Narcissa looked at them with disapproval. He would understand if she was to look at just Draco like that, but at him, a boy she just met? It truly boggled his mind. But the look did not compare to what came out of her mouth afterwards.

“You surprise me Draco, your whole attitude today was quite deplorable and now you laugh at your own father? Go to your room and I don’t want to see you until breakfast tomorrow. The elves will bring you dinner and I better not hear any complaints! Understood?” When Draco slowly nodded she looked towards a wide-eyed Hadrian. “Now Hadrian, I know you did not live in the most favorable conditions but I would have thought you knew that laughing at someone’s trouble is a very terrible thing to do, I hope you never feel the need to laugh at someone’s misfortune again. Now where did that fox go?” Narcissa said as she looked around the library for a moment then proceeded to search the shelves.

At this point everyone, even Lucius, were staring at her, unable to comprehend what just happened. Suddenly, Lucius looked towards Hadrian and narrowed his eyes. “I don’t care what Narcissa said but you are going to go to your room and stay there until I tell your otherwise.” He turned towards Draco.” Draco, show him to his room.” He said as he glided out of the library.

Both boys stared at the open library doors until Hadrian started walking away. Draco, not wanting to be left alone, followed quickly after him.

“How did you do that?” Draco asked as he caught up to Hadrian.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow in question.” How did I do what?”

Draco scowled as he stopped in front of a door. “ How did you make mother adore you, you meet her less than a few minutes ago.”

Hadrian rolled his eyes, he seemed to be doing so very often lately, as Draco opened the door.”Your mother doesn't adore me. I think she just feels bad for me. Is this my room then?”

“Yeah right.” Draco mumbled as he left the room with a huff.

  
“I guess this is my room then.” Hadrian said with a sigh as he closed the door.

“Oh, Harry Potter! It is such an honor for Dobby to serve one as great and kind as Harry Potter. What can Dobby do for Master Harry?”

Hadrian turned around as quickly as possible and sent a _crucio_ at the intruder. As soon as he saw the withering house-elf he stopped the _crucio_ and took a deep breath. What is it with this family? Draco with his strange mood swings and tantrums, Narcissa with her...he didn’t even know what to call it...motherly nature? He wasn’t even going to start on Lucius. And now this? How did the elf even know who he was?.....Was that elf giggling? He took a closer look at the house-elf on the ground. Yep, he was giggling.

Making up his mind he turned back towards the door and tried to open it. Only to find it locked. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door hoping and praying that his father was more sane than this whole….family...thing. But seeing how Lucius was his father’s right hand man he didn’t have much hope at the moment.

His prayers were interrupted by a squeaky voice. “Dobby is very sorry, he didn’t mean to upset Harry Potter. Dobby will punish himself.”

Hadrian closed his eyes in horror. Oh merlin now he had a self harming elf, where did the Malfoys even find it. He had never meet such a house-elf before and he had met quite a few before, albeit they served vampires but there shouldn’t be this much of a difference. He opened his eyes and found Dobby ironing his ears. At first he didn’t understand what he was seeing, but when it finally got to him he grabbed the iron from Dobby’s arms and held it away from him.

“Dobby, I’m Hadrian not Harry and stop hurting yourself if I want to punish you, I will punish you myself, you will never punish yourself, that’s just stupid and a bit useless.”

Dobby looked at him with tears in his eyes and a large smile on his face.” Master Hadrian is the greatest! Dobby would be honored to be punished by him.”

Hadrian reluctantly smiled, still completely confused by this behavior but as long as Dobby didn’t iron himself he was relieved. “So when is Master Hadrian going to punish Dobby?” The smile was immediately wiped from his face. Did the Malfoy’s torture their elves for fun or something? That wouldn't actually surprised him all that much, and it would explain the behavior of the house-elf…..actually no, that would not explain the behavior of the elves at all, unless the elves actually like the violence...He shuddered at the thought.

“Dobby please find my fox and bring my things into the room please.” He said as soon as he got himself together. Ignoring the strangely pleased house-elf he sat down on the large bed in the center of the room and looked around.

The room was nothing special compared to his uncle's castle but compared to his room at the orphanage, well let's just say it was very very well decorated.

POP

“Here you are Master Hadrian. Dobby will go now.”

POP

Hadrian stared at the spot where Dobby had been moments before and sighed. As he lay down in the bed Loki pawed at his arm. Hadrian rubbed his back and watched as he stretched and lay down next to him. With another sigh, he expertly cleared his mind and feel into a deep dreamless sleep. Hoping that he would somehow survive the coming weeks before school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school has been...difficult to say the least but at least it gave me some inspiration!
> 
> Happy Reading!!

 

Alone at last, was the first thought that penetrated Hadrian’s clear mind after he found himself a compartment on the train. The weeks prior were spent either shopping with Narcissa, being followed by Draco or being watched by Lucius. And he was quite thankful for any moment of peace he could find.

Sadly the peace didn't last very long since as soon as the train started moving Draco and a few of his friends burst into Hadrian’s compartment.

“This is Harry Potter and he's staying with us.” Draco said proudly as he sat down next to him.

He rolled his eyes at Draco’s behavior and shook hands with the rest of the kids as they sat down.

“I’m Blaise,” a dark skinned boy said blankly as he shook Hadrian’s hand.

“Hadrian” He said coldly and turned towards the only female in the compartment.

He kissed her hand, his face not showing any more emotion that before,” Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

Unlike Blaise, the girl smiled slightly, ”Daphne Greengrass.”

Hadrian let go of her hand and with a nod of acknowledgement to Crabbe and Goyle turned to look out the window, ignoring the hushed conversation that was obviously about him.

As he looked out the window he thought about what he was going to do. The wizarding world was a disaster, no one seemed to be able to use their brains and his father’s right hand man thought Hadrian was the gullible light savior, even when it was obvious he was as dark as it gets, he cast crucio on one of Lucius’s peacocks in front of the man, for merlin’s sake, and still the man was oblivious to the fact that he was dark. Thank Merlin Draco finally realized and stopped trying to convert him to the ‘Dark Side’ everytime they were together, he would not have stayed sane if both male Malfoys decided to show him the ‘right path’. There was no way he would be able to meet his real father without the man trying to kill him now, he was sure of it.

He sighed as a mountain passed by, he might as well just go with the flow these days, skrew trying to plan anything, it never worked anyways, well almost never, killing Bumblebee was still on the agenda and that would work, if not he could just bomb everyone magical and pretend this world never existed….oh merlin, he was turning into a proper wizard now, issues and all, hopefully there would be at least one person who was normal at this merlin forsaken school so he would be able to return to normal…..actually who needs normal? Didn’t he just decide to go with the flow of things? He might as well try thinking like them, at least a little bit, just for survival purposes, yes that’s it, survival purposes, there was no way anyone sane could survive in the magical world whilst staying sane, his vampire uncles and aunts were prime examples.

“Harry. Harry. _Hadrian_.” Draco’s voice rung out in annoyance, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, Draco?” Hadrian asked, just now noticing that everyone in the compartment was staring at him.

“We wanted to know what house you think you will be in, considering your parents were Gryffindors, I bet five galleons that you will go there.” Draco said with a smirk and Hadrian rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure Draco knew that Hadrian could never get into Gryffindor, so he had no idea what the boy was thinking

“I bet five galleons you’ll go to Ravenclaw, you seem like the type who likes to learn.” Blaise said nonchalantly as he studied him and the basket standing next to him. The basket held Loki not books, but Blaise didn’t need to know that right now.

Hadrian hummed in amusement and glanced towards a bored looking Daphne, noticing his gaze she rolled her eyes. “I do not participate in _betting_ , Potter.”

Hadrian shrugged, to disguise his wince at the use of that last name, “Neither do I, Miss. Greengrass. But as it is, I am betting on Slytherin.”

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened once more and a bushy head popped in.

“Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his.” The bushy haired girl asked rudely.

“No we have not.” Hadrian said with a tense smile, noticing how everyone in the compartment was looking at her with raised eyebrows, as though they couldn’t believe their eyes.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the basket sitting near him. “Do you have books in there, can I see?”

Hadrian narrowed his eyes slightly. “No.

The girl huffed and stuck up her nose. “You’re quite rude, you know!”

Hadrian pursed his lips, she was most likely a mudblood, he didn’t really like the majority of them, he knew they were not all bad and they were necessary if he wanted the wizarding world to stop inbreeding, but this one was the embodiment of everything that he hated about them, know-it-all attitude, rude and, frankly, stubborn and annoying.

“I...I...I think we should leave them alone, Hermione, their families are important.” A quiet voice squeaked from behind her and caught Hadrian’s interest, the voice didn’t sound like it belonged to a mudblood and the voice knew who they were.

Unfortunately the girl closed the door too quickly for him to identify the owner of the voice.

“Stupid mudbloods, thinking they can do whatever they want!” Draco gumbled to himself and Blaze hummed in agreement as he picked out a book from his trunk and started to read it, tuning everyone out.

Hadrian let out a short laugh at Daphne’s confused face. “You don’t seem bothered that Draco called her a mudblood.”

Hadrian smirked slightly. He had nothing against the word, he used it himself even. As it was, he thought it was much better to be called a mudblood instead of a muggle-born, he never understood why people got so offended. Being called a muggle-born meant that they were born a muggle and he was pretty sure no one wanted to be accused of that, even the mudbloods.

“Why would I be bothered, it is just a word?” He asked curiously, actually wondering why anyone would be bothered by the word in question.

“But your mother is…” Blaise started to say from behind the book but was interrupted by Draco’s drawl. “It doesn’t matter, let’s talk about something more interesting. This is boring.”

Daphne glared at him slightly from her seat and Hadrian rolled his eyes in his direction. “Yes, why don’t we talk about something more interesting.” Hadrian paused and raised an eyebrow. “Like... _Voldemort_...for example.” He grinned as everyone in the compartment shuddered and took in sharp breathes.

“Don’t say his name, _Potter_ , else people will think you are a Gryffindor.” Draco ground out from his seat with a glare.

“Hey Potter, I just noticed you don’t have a scar, why is that?” Blaze asked with furrowed brows, putting his unread book back into his trunk and staring at his forehead in confusion.

Hadrian shrugged and traced the snake necklace that always hung from his neck. “I don’t know, it...disappeared a few years ago.”

Blaise frowned at an unconcerned Hadrian, Draco and Daphne, “Does anyone else find that odd? I do not think it is normal for scars to disappear.” As no one replied Blaise muttered something about stupid wizards having no common sense.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow, had he finally found someone who agreed with his view on the wizarding world? Hmm, what a surprise. Maybe it wouldn’t take too long to change the way the rest of them think as well.

A soft knock on the door startled everyone present. Hadrian watched as everyone glanced at each other in confusion. Hadrian rolled his eyes as Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle and tilted his head towards the door pointedly. Hadrian had never understood the point of the two bodyguards, it’s not like they normally did anything but stand there, but it seemed that they did indeed have a use, doing things for Draco. He never understood what it was with Purebloods and not doing their own work. He heard it was more fulfilling that way, or at least Kern thought so.

As it was, the two large boys opened the door without hesitance and pulled the unfortunate soul into the compartment.

Draco looked stunned as he recognized the neon pink haired boy who was hugging a large book. “Theo?” At Theor’s shy nod, Draco continued. “What happened to you?”

The pink haired boy, Theo, shrugged as Draco and Blaise made room for him, and he sat down. Hadrian raised an eyebrow as the boy opened the large book and started reading, unconcerned for everything that was happening around him.

“It was those stupid _Weasels_ , wasn’t it! Just wait till my father hears about this!” Draco announced, already starting to take out some parchment.

Hadrian felt like hitting his head against the wall. Did Draco really not know how to do anything without his father’s help? It was pathetic! He was going to change that as soon as possible….Well almost, it would be amusing to watch Draco ranting and writing his father a five foot letter about how horrid the Weasleys are. Dear god, he should just run away from Hogwarts if this is what his thoughts will be like by the end of the year. Always whining to adults. Hadrian shuddered, his uncles would never let him live it down if he started whining about how horrible people were and how unfair life was. As it was, there was no way he would stop Draco from whining this time, it was much too amusing.

Unfortunately no one agreed with his point of view, especially Loki. Hadrian closed his eyes in frustration, this was not going to go well, he thought as Loki popped his head out of the basket and hissed at Draco, it almost sounded like he swore in parseltongue. Hadrian was slightly impressed.

Of course no one else thought so. “AAHHHH!!” Blaise screeched as he saw the blue eyed, black fox sticking its head out of the basket and hissing and spitting at Draco. “What is that!?!”

Hadrian leaned back and watched the show happening in front of him.

Draco stopped ranting out loud and looked up from the parchment to Blasie. “It’s just Harr..”Hadrian glared at him. “Hadrian’s pet cat.” He said as he looked back down to the letter and, now silently, started scribbling something down.

“THAT is not a CAT! I know what a cat looks like! And why is it hissing like that?!?” Blaise screeched out again and grabbed the book from Theo, placing it as a barrier between him and Loki.

Daphne came to the rescue. “Blaise, calm down, that’s just a fox..”She studied it’s viscous looking eyes and vicious sounding hisses and scooted away a bit. “...Hopefully.”

Blaise still did not put down the large book and Hadrian could tell that Theo was not pleased.

“Blaise, put down the book. If you ruin it, I will murder you in your sleep and then I will ruin your life and tell your mother about the _incident_.” Hadrian tried not to laugh as Blaise paled at the calm Theo and hesitantly handed him the book.

Hadrian rubbed his forehead as Loki turned his head towards Blaise and renewed his hissing and spitting. He should have just not gotten a familiar, why did he allow himself to be convinced by the Malfoys that finding a familiar was a good idea. It was obvious that anything that would belong to him would be either be the absolute reincarnation of evil or something that should not exist, like a fire-breathing goldfish or a puppy that sucked out souls, there was literally no such thing as normal in his life. Why did he ever hope otherwise


End file.
